Medieval
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: This was inspired from a prompt on LJ and a picture I saw on Devianart. The Doctor, Donna, and someone else go to medieval times, but nothing goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Donna lay broken and bloodied in the dungeon cellar. This had to the worst three days of her life. It started out as another adventure with the Doctor, but it soon turned into a nightmare.

"_Doctor, where are we?" Donna asked stepping out of the TARDIS. He stepped out behind her carrying a small toddler. Donna turned and bit her bottom lip. He was wearing old fashion cloths, like back from the era of knights and kings. He frowned._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You." She looked at her daughter; she was wearing a gorgeous blue and white gunna. "At least she looks good." The Doctor frowned and set the Toddler down._

"_This happens to be the style.'_

"_And what would that be?" Donna crossed her arms across her chest. The Doctor smirked._

"_Donna Noble, you are officially in medieval times." He leaned in and kissed her softly. Donna smiled and felt a small tug on her gunna. She looked down at her daughter. She picked her up and rested Lucy on her hip_

"_Is it safe, you know for her." Donna asked him. He smiled and patted his daughters head_

"_Yes, yes. It's safe, I never would think about endangering my favorite girl." Donna frowned and moved away from him. "What? What did I say?" he asked. Lucy stuck out her bottom lip at her dad._

"_You waid wone bot dwo!" Lucy started to cry and Donna tried to comfort her. The Doctor looked at his daughter confused, but suddenly he realized what she meant._

"_Oh, I see. Okay I would never place my two favorite girls in danger." He smiled and walked over to see Donna crying now. "Oh, what did I say this time?" he whined. Donna turned to him in furry._

"_So I wasn't important before was I?" she turned away and let the false tears fall. _

"_No, no, no Donna. Please Donna. That –that's not what I meant. You are special, you've always been special. Donna?" he pleaded. She spun around a smile plastered on her face all tears gone._

"_Knew it1" she said chipper. The Doctor looked at her dumbfounded. Then he grinned._

"_You sneak, you." They laughed as Lucy clapped._

"_Yay..momma bout smated dauddy!" She squealed._

"_Yes she did, Lu, yes she did." Donna smiled triumphantly as he leaned over and kissed her. Lucy laughed and tried to say gross. They all laughed and walked into the small village._

Donna groaned as she fidgeted in her place. She opened her eyes and looked at her torn gunna. It had been three days of hell. She and her daughter had been separated from the Doctor and held prisoner. Donna's eyes flickered to her daughters limp body sprawled across the room. Fresh tears stung her cut up cheeks.

She heard the door open and she closed her eyes shut. The foot steps grew closer, she whimpered when hands touched her. They flinched back at her response, but soon they returned to her hands chained above her head. Donna felt the cold metal around her wrists loosen and then fall to the ground.

The mysterious man slowly lowered her hands incase they resisted. She cried out in pain at the movement of her limbs. She heard a small sob escape the mans mouth. She gathered the courage to look up.

The Doctor stood next to tears brimming his eyes. Donna gasped at his features. He had a cut above his left eye and bruised in several areas. She brought a hand to his face.

"Are you okay." She said dryly. He leaned into her touch and smiled softly. He slowly took her in an embrace and rocked her softly. She mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked lifting his head.

"It's not your Fault Doctor." She whispered her voice cracking. He hadn't realized that her was crooning apologies in her ear. He smiled as more tears fell.

"I love you Donna Noble." She smiled, but then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You can't love me." She sobbed.

'What why?" he was confused. He always loved Donna and always will, no matter what.

"Lu- Lucy….I ….could..." she cried.

"What 'bout Lucy?"

"I couldn't save her." Donna latched on too the Doctors cloths. The Doctor looked around and found his two year old daughters frail form across the cell. He slowly released Donna and walked over to her body. He picked her up and watched as she put no resistance or even flinch at his touch. His mind ran to worst conclusion it could. He sunk to his knees and cried.

Closing his eyes tried to tap into her mind. He failed. He heard the cell grow quiet; he was about to look back at Donna when the body in his arms moved. He looked down and saw his daughters green eyes looking at him.

"Dauddy." She croaked. Joy over whelmed him and he got up and practically ran to Donna's side.

"Donna look, look she's okay. See." He looked at Donna to find her lying on the ground, eyes closed, and not moving. "Donna? Donna wake up." He shook her slightly, but to no avail. "Donna, no, no! Please. NO! Donna don't die on me please, don't die." He sobbed for minutes on end.

Finale he heard guards coming. He looked at his daughter who looked like she was scared to death. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. He stood up carrying his daughter and started to leave when he was over whelmed by a bright light.

He turned once the light dimmed and looked at the sight before him. Donna stood before him smiling. She wobbled and tumbled, but the Doctor caught her.

"Wha-How?" he asked her. She turned and smiled. The guards entered the room there swords drawn.

"I'll tell you after get home safely." The Doctor reached into his pocket and got out his sonic screwdriver. He fiddled with it, and with in seconds they could hear the TARDIS materializing.

"I thought that only Sonics things." Donna said.

'We-ell I added a few things."

"Nice." Donna chuckled. Lucy clapped her hands.

"Daudda nice!" the TARDIS appeared and Donna, Lucy, and the Doctor entered closing the door behind him. The guards stood there confused. The Doctor popped his head out and looked at the guards.

"I'll be back to deal with you later." He growled. And with that the TARDIS vanished. He walked up the ramp to his friend, his companion, and his wife. He looked down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"How are you?"

"Fine, now." He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head away and hid her tears. "Please, not now. Not this soon, please." He looked at her and nodded.

"Sorry, I understand."

"Thank you." She whispered and walked away. "I'll put her to bed."

**To Be Continued: **

ANote~ Sorry guys…..I'm home sick with acute Tonsillitis…so ya..i cot this idea from a writing prompt from LJ and a picture I found on Devianart…please review


	2. The End

Donna sat on the floor of the shower, letting the steaming water pour over her back. She closed her eyes letting a few silent tears fall down her cheeks. Her cuts and scraps were already healing. A few scares would be left behind, but nothing major.

She still didn't understand what happened back there. She wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them to her chest. Why did this have to happen? More tears fell.

She felt so weak, so useless, so broken. She had let herself get caught and worse she let them kill her daughter! Sure she wasn't dead, but Donna had thought she was. What did the Doctor think of her know?

Surely he must hate her for putting their daughter in such danger. He must think of her as a monster or weak. She opened her eyes, it was rather hard to see through the steam. She turned the knob, cutting off all water.

She wrapped the towel around herself and exited the bathroom. She found the Doctor on their bed. She looked away and walked over to her closet.

"Donna." He spoke calmly. "Please tell me what they did to you and Lucy. Please." He begged walking up to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder, but she flinched and tore away. Sighing he backed off.

"I – I'm fi-fine." She stated trying not sound lost or scared. She knew where she was. She knew she was safe inside the TARDIS and that the Doctor, her protector, was with her, but all she could see was that dungeon.

The doctor frowned and spun her around grapping her arms. She struggled to get away, but he kept a firm grip on her.

"No you're not!" he screamed at her. "You are not the Donna that I married! Something happened down there and you're not telling me, why?" His eyes pleaded with her to understand where he was coming from. "Donna I know you're hurt and that you are scared, but you have no idea what I went through. Do you know angry I was when I couldn't find you? Donna I couldn't believe I had let you slip away from me again." He leaned in closer. "I was so scared Donna." He whispered.

Donna's eyes grew wide and she couldn't breathe. The Doctor never admitted to being scared to anyone! Even though we knew when he was scared he still wouldn't admit to it. He always brushed it off as a useless human emotion. Donna shook her head looked up into his eyes. She broke down. Tears poured down as she collapsed into his arms, grabbing fists full of his shirt. Her wet hair fell into his face. The Doctor stood there shocked. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. She sobbed and screamed in anguish.

The Doctor felt his hearts break. Never in all the years he has known Donna, has he known her cry like this. He closed his eyes and let his own silent tears fall. After awhile she calmed and looked up into his eyes.

"Donna please tell me." He prompted her. She nodded and rested her forehead onto his chest. She couldn't bare to tell him while he was looking at her.

"They – he- umm they r-raped me." More tears slid down her cheek. She felt defenseless and used. The Doctor remained silent. He bit his bottom lip. Anger and hatred swam through his veins and flashed through his eyes.

How dare they touch her! How dare they harm her! Her, his Donna! The mother of his child! They crossed the line, a line that you can't come back from. The silence was interrupted by Donna speaking up.

"They took turns. They told me that a girl like me needs to learn her place in the world. They said if I fought they'd hurt –Lucy." The Doctor pulled her closer into him. He grabbed the towel to keep him from rushing out of their room and flying the TARDIS back there and shooting them.

"It was horrible. They beat me and cut me for fun. And one said if I screamed I'd have to be punished. So another guard grabbed a – a" she couldn't say it.

"Donna tell me." He growled. Honestly, he didn't know if he could take it. She nodded against his chest.

"Grabbed a broom an-and pushed it into me. It hurt so much! I couldn't help but scream. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. They laughed at me and called me weak. They started to whip me and one poured salt on back for the hell of it!"

The Doctor lifted Donna's head so he could look at her. "Donna I'm going see your back." She nodded and leaned her head against his chest once more. He slowly unraveled the towel and let it fall to the ground. He stopped breathing in that second. Her beautiful back was now scared and torn. He could see burn marks from where the salt made contact.

He brushed a few fingers over a few of the cuts. He could hear her whimper in pain. He breathed in deeply and kneeled down so that he was looking up at her.

"Donna, oh Donna Noble." What was he going to say? "I'm so sorry." What was that going to do? Was that going to change the fact that he let the most important woman in all of creation go through excruciating hell for three days. She did not deserve this.

He looked into her eyes. He once saw a strong, independent woman in those eyes, but now all he saw was a broken girl. He stood up and told her to get dressed and left the room.

Donna nodded and did as she was told. She carefully applied her clothing, whimpering every time a piece of the cloth touched her wounded flesh. She exited the room to see the Doctor standing by the console with Lucy in his arms. Her diaper bag rested on a chair.

"Doctor what are you doing?" she asked he looked at her. He'd been crying. He walked over to her and kissed her softly. He handed her Lucy and walked back over to the console. He pressed a few buttons and like usual the TARDIS flew them to their destination.

Donna left the TARDIS with Lucy on her right hip. The diaper bag on her left shoulder. She stood outside of the Torchwood building. What was she doing here? She looked before her and saw Jack and Martha. They're expressions were depressed and sympathetic. They nodded as if to say hello.  
Maratha walked up to her and took Lucy and the bag, and walked back over to jack. Donna turned around to face the Doctor.

"Doctor what's going on?" he walked closer and gave her a smile. He pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss. Donna returned it with as much intensity. Martha looked away as tears slid from her eye lids. They parted and the Doctor rested his forehead against hers.

"Doctor, please tell me what's going on." He looked deep into her eyes and shook his head.

"I can't. If I did you'd never let me go through with it. Just know that I love you with both of my hearts! And I love that little girl over there with everything I have." Tears threatened to escape Donna's eyes. He was scaring her. What was he going on about? "Please just know that you are brilliant in so many ways. And I'm so glad that we met and I'm even so much happier that we became one and had a beautiful little girl." He paused and looked at Lucy. He looked back at Donna with tears in his eyes.

"What are you saying? You're acting as if we're never going to see each other again." She smiled and saw that in his eyes that they weren't. She shook her head. "No, please no! I can't loose you again! Not now! Not after everything that's happening."

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." She searched his eyes.

"But I just got back. You can't leave me. You can't!" she cried. "I love you." She choked out. He kissed her forehead.

"I know and I love you too, but I have to do this. Please just be strong for me. Be strong fore her." He closed his eyes and sighed. "If you need anything Martha and Jack are there for you." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"No! You'll be there for me. You are not leaving me!" he pried her hands off of him and motioned for jack to come here. Jack grabbed Donna from behind. The Doctor stepped away and backed up to the TARDIS.

Donna thrashed in Jacks grip screaming out at the Doctor. "Please don't leave me!" she sobbed.

"I love you." He walked into the TARDIS and she could hear it desterilizing. She tore from jacks grip. She ran to the TARDIS doors and tried to open them, but they were locked. She pounded on the poor.

"No! Let me in! Please don't leave! DOCTOR! Doctor." It vanished as she was banging on the door. She stood there in shock. Her eyes wide and teary, she crumbled to her knees. Tears still falling, Jack walked over and took her into his arms. She grabbed his shirt and screamed in pain. "DOCTOR-R!"

Martha closed her eyes and walked into the Torchwood building. She met up with Mickey, Sarah Jane, and Rose. She closed her eyes as Lucy began to wail.

"Dauda! I baunt Dauda!" she cried. The sky above roared and thundered. Tears from the heavens rained down over Jack and Donna.

"Forgive me Donna." The Doctor whispered. He flew the TARDIS to its destination and grabbed something from a small hatchet beneath the TARDIS floor. It fit perfectly in his hand. He left the TARDIS and found the men he was looking for.

The smirked at him as they raised their swords. He Doctors expression remained cold and emotionless. He lifted the object from the TARDIS and aimed it at them. There confused expression made the Doctor smirk.

"Remember me?" he asked the guards. They just continued to look at the foreign object. In a split object a red light fired from the object and hit the four guards and killed them. The Doctor looked down at his hand and at the sonic laser The Master had used several years ago.

What had he just done? He killed. He had killed them to get revenge for Donna.

He walked into the TARDIS and closed the door. Walking up the ramp he closed his eyes. He felt it already happening. The pain in his stomach grew with each passing second.

He staggered into his bed room and laid down on his and Donna's bed. He rolled over onto his side and looked up at a picture of Donna and Lucy. They were both smiling. It was Donna's birthday. They had gotten cake everywhere in the TARDIS. He chuckled at the found memory.

He looked at his hand to find enveloped in a gold dust. He stood up and looked at the picture.

"I don't want to go." He said, but then reminded himself of why he did this. "I love you Donna." A blast of gold engulfed the Doctor and he vanished. And the TARDIS was left empty and alone.

"_The ultimate punishment a Time Lord could ever receive is to be killed. No regeneration or anything." The Doctor told her._

"_What would you have to do to get that punishment?" Donna asked him resting her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand._

"_You'd have to kill. You'd have to kill out of pure selfishness." He looked at Donna and smiled._

"_Well it's a good thing you don't believe in violence." He chuckled with her and they gazed up at the stars together. _

**~ The End**


End file.
